He Makes Me Stronger
by Wishiwashi7
Summary: I never thought the day would come when I finally met Markiplier nonetheless become best friends with him! (Rated M for later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Mark was a moment in my life I thought would never happen. But two years ago it finally did and my life changed forever! When I first met Markiplier he was as genuine and sweet as he was in his vlog videos and just as funny in his game plays and from then on I was in love but I fell harder for him over time because we actually started spending time together.

You see I moved to California when she hit 1 million views from my World of Warcraft play throughs. I couldn't believe THAT happened either, I was living a dream she dreamed for 3 to 4 years! I now not only became a known Youtuber but my Warcraft videos got me a job with Blizzard. I did play throughs daily and it helped them get more players for the game and I even got a tour of the actual company. So, I had my dream job and Mark and I were the best of friends, he knew me better then I knew myself sometimes. He knew of my depression and anxiety and was always there for me when I had my bad days. I told him the moments in my life when it started and had made it worse, loosing my grandmother in 2010 was still hard even after all these years and he was there for me whenever the anniversary came up. Last year on her birthday we bought a small cake and sang happy birthday to her and released a balloon, it really helped me. I loved this man he changed my life and I haven't ever been this happy before. He even helped me get over my fears of playing certain games like Slender and Five Nights at Freddy's, all 3 Five Nights at Freddys too! I even did a play through of the third one for my channel, I did the recording at his house while he was there...a comfort thing. I had anxiety when it came to being alone at night as it was, so playing a horror game didn't help. Whenever I was home alone and not staying at Mark's he would call me at night and talk to me until I fell asleep, sometimes even sing to me. To me he was absolutely perfect and I still can't believe he wanted to be friends with someone like me but he thought I was crazy for thinking that. He always told me how sweet and fun I am and even said I was beautiful which made my heart go crazy. I was falling hard but after 2 years I still didn't have the nerve to tell him, what if it ruined our friendship forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Monday but that didn't bother me anymore, I woke up every day doing what I love. I always had a set schedule which helped me stay organized because without it my anxiety would have gone through the roof and I would've panicked. Luckily when I first got started with both jobs Mark helped me and showed me how to do a set schedule for videos.

I got up around 10am and made myself some breakfast then logged onto WoW at about 11. I had my maxed out character that I would just play on in my free time but I had a lowbie (low level character) that I used just for videos so I could do quest runs and whatnot. I played on my level 100 character for about 30 minutes then hopped over to my other one and began recording, "Hello again WoW junkies! Usani here to show you the starting quest for Hillsbrad Foothills!" I went through step by step on what to do, I had ran so many lowbies that it was second nature to me now. The video took about two hours including editing and uploading so it was rather short.

I spent some time just messing around online then a call on Skype came through and it was Mark. I smiled to myself as I answered and waved without looking at the camera because I got distracted. Mark chuckled and shook his head, "So, I see you uploaded another video." he said with a smile. I nodded, "Mhmm, that I did." "Well that's good. So, you git any plans for today?" I shook my head. "Wanna come record a game with me?" "Sure which one?" "...Five Nights At Freddy's 3...Aggressive Nightmare mode." I slowly turned to look into the camera, "You have GOT to be kidding?" I groaned as I covered my face, "I thought it was overrrr!" "Nope there's a harder mode." he smirked. I sighed deeply as I rested my forehead against my desk, "Uuuuuugh do I have too?" Mark gave a puppy dog look, "Pleeeease?" he asked sweetly as I looked at him and he knew I couldn't say no to that. "I hate you so much Mark." I chuckled as I shook my head sighing again, "Fiiine when do you need me over?" He gave me the time and I confirmed it and got ready then got into my car and headed over, he only lived about 20 minutes from me. He had given me a key to his place and vice versa so I headed inside, "Alright you masochistic psychopath where are you?" I turned the corner and found him in the kitchen cleaning up a bit. I snuck up behind him and made the weird Hannibal Ector sound and Mark almost dropped a dish from it. I burst out laughing while leaning against the wall. "You're an ass." he said with a smirk as he squirted water at me from the sink, "Oh hey watch it!" I laughed as I jumped out of the way.

After he was done he walked over to me and smiled, "So, um there's something I forgot to tell you about the recording." I looked at him annoyed, "What?" I said bluntly as I stared him down. "I uh...have already played it and the fans want a video of you playing it...by yourself." My eyes widened, "Seriously?! Oh come on!" Mark rested his arms on my shoulders, "It's okay I'll still be in the room with you but I won't be in the video, I'll be doing the intro but that's it." I gulped hard and was terrified of these games but it helped that he would be in the room with me. "O-Okay." He nodded and we headed into his recording room. Ugh I was so not ready for this!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everybody my name's Markiplier and as so many of you have requested I have Usani here! And she will be playing the Aggressive Nightmare mode of FNAF 3 and it will be on my channel since hers is just for WoW stuff." I waved at the camera, "I do plan on making a second channel for when I play just for fun. It's in the works now." Mark looked over at me and smiled, "You ready?" "No!" I laughed nervously as I shook my head. "But, since I dont have much of a choice fine." I sighed and watch Mark get up and turned off the lights. "Wait what? No way! You didn't play this in the dark!" Mark walked behind her and whispered, "I wouldn't do this to you if I wasn't in the room, it'll be okay." He planned on editing that part out of course since that was personal. I groaned as I stomped my feet in frustration, "Damniiit!"

I turned to the computer as I clicked 'New Game' on the loaded screen. It took me about 3 hours to get through it. A few times we had to stop recording because I started panicking from some of the jumps, the ones with Foxy were the scarier ones for me. Mark would kneel down in front of me with his hands on my knees to let me know it wasn't real and I was safe. Eventually the shaking would finally stop and I was able to get through the rest. After the recording we went to Chipotle for dinner, which was one of my favorite places to eat. We just sat and talked about our videos , stuff we had planned and possibly some extra time to hang out together and maybe collab. He told me I could crash at his place tonight, he knew I would have a really hard sleeping probably.

We headed back to his place and just watched a crap a marathon on Netflix. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep against him after about midnight. Mark had carried me upstairs to his bed and he crashed on the couch. He knew I hated him sleeping on the couch but being the gentleman he is I couldn't fight him on it.

_I don't know how but I was back at his computer again and the loading screen for Five Nights At Freddy's 3 was up. I looked around but there was no one else in the room...just me. I clicked the start of the game and at first it went fine, first night I made it, second night a few jump scares but still made it. But...by night 3 something strange happened. Springtrap jumped at me but then suddenly the screen went black and all the lights were off. Suddenly I heard Balloon Boy say "Hi." and it was in the room that I heard it! I gasped and quickly turned around and saw him standing in the corner but he was decayed like in the game. I quickly jumped up and backed into the wall and began to shake uncontrollably. Then just when I thought Springtrap was gonna show up it turned out to be even worse. Foxy came lunging at me and I screamed blood murder because I knew I was really gonna die, this wasn't the game...they were really here! _Mark gently shook me awake, I then jolted awake and sat up looking around in a panic and was in a cold sweat. When I realized I was in Mark's room and he was next to me I clung to him and began crying, I was so freaked out by this game. This wasn't the first nightmare I had about it. Mark then pulled my grip from him to get in the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me. I was still shaking hard as my breathing was still heavy. Mark quietly whispered, "It's okay it was just a bad dream, you're here with me. Safe." he then began singing softly to me to help me calm down. Eventually I began to finally relax and untense. "I am so sorry Bridgett, I'm sorry I made you play the game again." I shook my head and looked up at him, "Mark you didn't make me I could've backed out but I wanted to try and conquer that fear as best as I could." He nodded and moved a strand of hair out of my face, "I'm proud of you for trying, I know it's hard." he said softly. "You know you're stronger then you think Bridgett. From everything I've learned about you over the years you have become a stronger person. You are a fighter and you fight your fears no matter how hard it is and that's one of the bravest things someone can do. You are a beautiful person inside and out." He was staring into my eyes as he spoke and I could feel my heart racing a bit. And just when I thought he was going to say something else he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock but it was only a second before I was kissing back.

I couldn't believe he was finally kissing me. I was so scared to even get close to this and it's finally happened. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid me down into the bed while deepening the kiss.


End file.
